Warming Up
by ScarlettLilly
Summary: Draco has always loved Quidditch, but now he loves it even more. Harry/Draco. Mature content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: written for the snitches_n_smut community on LJ. **

* * *

><p>The running shower was not so loud that Draco couldn't hear the sound of Harry Apparating into their apartment after his morning run. Nor was the steam in the bathroom so thick that he couldn't see Harry's sturdy form attempting to sneak through the door that was purposely left unlocked.<p>

He massaged the shampoo into his hair, neck craned at just the perfect angle to watch Harry undress on the other side of the foggy shower door.

"I know you can see me, Draco," Harry teased, removing his sweat-soaked shirt and dropping it to the floor. His running shorts followed soon after, falling to the ground in a careless heap. He strutted to the toilet and sighed with release. "You may be pale as a ghost, but you're not quite invisible."

Draco grunted noncommittally then proceeded to watch openly, appreciating the silhouette of Harry's body through the warped glass. He appreciated the broad shoulders that supported an alluring neck; the slightly tapering torso that led to slim hips; the firm backside that curved so deliciously into his sturdy thighs; the strong legs with their sculpted definition; and the dark hair that accentuated his suntanned skin. He shamelessly appreciated every inch of man that stood before him and if he didn't love Quidditch before, by Merlin, he certainly loved it now.

Harry chose that exact moment to glance behind him because he got that feeling on the back of his neck like was being watched. With Draco's gaze still fixated rather blatantly on his backside, he did the only reasonable thing anyone would do in such a situation and winked flirtatiously as he clenched his cheeks, one after the other.

Draco, fumbling in embarrassment while he tried to look like he had _not _just been checking out Harry's derriere, the bar of soap he'd just grabbed slipped from his fingers, landing on the shower floor with a loud thump that had his skin flushing pink. He turned away from the view of Harry's dancing cheeks, nonchalantly soaping his skin and purposely ignoring his _not _sexy lover that was _not_ standing just on the other side of the warbled glass.

He slicked his wet hair away from his face, wiping the steam off the glass to watch with _not_ interested eyes as Harry bent to pick up the clothes that he had dropped to pile them on the closed toilet seat. His cock twitched in anticipation, rising slowly to the sight of Harry's devilish grin and wind tossed hair; the effortless way in which he moved his body, carelessly immodest and unabashed. That kind of confidence was _sexy_ and Draco was swallowing it up.

"I can still see you checking out my ass. Just so you know," Harry said, balancing on one foot as he pulled of his socks. "For a Slytherin, you're not so sneaky."

"That's _ex_-Slytherin."

Harry snorted with laughter. "That's not what you said yesterday."

"That's what I'm saying today."

"That's sound a little inconsistent to me," Harry jabbed.

"_You're_ a little inconsistent," Draco accused, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

"What would Pansy say if she knew you'd gone soft?"

"I'm not quite soft, Potter. Why don't you move a little closer?"

"Why?" Harry asked, amused eyes meeting Draco's. "Tired of groping me with your eyes?" He opened the glass door to sneak underneath the shower, wrapping his arms around Draco's slim waist that was slick with soap suds and rivulets of warm water. "How's this?"

Draco smirked. "Much better."

The only thing better than a horny Harry, was a horny, playful Harry first thing in the morning. Draco wiggled into the half-hard cock pressing into his ass and pulled Harry into a wet kiss only made more erotic by the water slipping between their heated bodies.

Harry sighed, fingers gliding over Draco's torso, hips grinding into his backside. He brought his lips to Draco's shoulder and kissed the skin there, smiling into the finely carved juncture. It smelled of warm citrus, earthy and homey. "You were waiting for me, weren't you?"

Draco bit his lips and groaned, stumbling back so he was flush against Harry's chest. There was little room between them and Harry's erection was nestled between his butt cheeks, hot and thick, gliding and dripping with pre-come that wasn't already smeared between his cheeks. "Or did you hurry home for me?"

"Mm." Harry hummed noncommittally. Instead, he responded by thrusting his hips forward, his grasp on Draco's hips roughly forcing them together. The resulting moan that echoed around the walls of the bathroom went straight to his cock, sending a shiver of pleasurable goose-bumps down his skin. His arms wrapped more possessively around Draco's body and the blond curls of pubic hair surrounding the very erect cock brushed his fingertips.

It twitched though Harry had barely touched it, instead moving down to fondle and squeeze the balls hanging just below. He palmed Draco slowly, his lips never stopping as they laid light kisses all over exposed skin that tasted like home.

"If you were Beater, I'd feel obligated to make a joke about how much you like to play with balls."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry asked distractedly, fisting Draco's hard length.

Already worked up and rearing to go, Draco's breathing grew louder, his hips bucking whenever Harry's thumb ran over the red tip of his cock. When Harry squeezed, Draco's eyes screwed shut and his head fell back with a moan, further exposing his neck to Harry's exploration with lips, tongue, and teeth.

"Oh, that feels good…" he murmured.

"Wait till you feel all of me…" Harry whispered in what Draco liked to call his sexy voice. It could command a reaction wherever, whenever—at formal events, at Weasley picnics, in the locker rooms after a game... He tangled his fingers into Harry's wild hair and turned to kiss him fiercely, their tongues dancing and hearts beating heavier in their chests. They swelled so much with each beat that the identical thumping could almost be felt where they were pressed together.

Draco sighed into the heated kiss and reached between them to grab their erections, stroking slowly as Harry's hips thrust into his hand. Like their movements, their kisses grew more frantic, and the longer their lips were locked, the more aggressive Harry became. And without warning, Harry's finger disappeared into Draco's crack and slid against his puckered entrance. With a surprised gasp, he buried his nose into Harry's wet hair and arched into the welcome touch.

"Fuck…" His intense eyes stared into Harry's and his hand fell away. "Don't you have Quidditch practice soon?"

Harry crashed their lips together and their breaths mixed between them. "It's a little late to be asking that, don't you think?"

"Answer the question, Potter."

"What, you _don't _want to help me warm up?"

"So evasive all the time…" he said, planting a kiss on reddened lips. "I just want to fuck."

In the blink of an eye, Draco was slammed against the shower door with Harry's cock, heavy on his lower back and ass.

"What if I wanted to fuck you?" Draco challenged, peering over his shoulder.

Harry growled and silenced his with a bruising kiss. "You dropped the soap, Draco. _I _get to fuck _you_."

Harry's slick fingers spread him open then, teasing and probing as they prepared him slowly. His back was arched so tensely that it hurt, but Harry's coarse fingers running up and down his spine and his warm presence behind him was promising. A hot, wet tongue licked at his ass and he shivered under the intense stimulation, his fingers clenching tightly enough to leave crescents in his palm. Draco was aware that Harry basked in his unrestrained responses, but he hated the whiny sounds that escaped his lips.

"Harry…" He tugged at his cock through the continuous torture of fingers moving slowly, brushing resolutely over his prostate. He was high strung and all his nerves tingled in expectation. His ass was fondled again and then Harry was standing behind him, pressing warm kisses into his neck and down his spine. There was a definite something _firm _brushing over his entrance and he waited, almost holding his breath because it was Harry's cock pressing, only just pressing, seemingly without the intent to penetrate.

"Potter, if you don't stick your cock in my ass this instant, I swear—"

"You'll cut it off?" Harry joked, making light of empty threats that he'd heard before.

In an impatient huff, Draco pushed himself onto Harry's thick cock, finally taking it all the way with a drawn out moan. "Oh, fuck." He sighed shakily, stilling to adjust to the fill and stretch.

"'Oh, fuck' is right," Harry said with a groan, adding breathlessly: "You okay?" He nuzzled Draco neck and kissed him, whispering and repeating words of how good it felt to be inside him and how tight he was and how he couldn't imagine making love to another person.

"I love you," he confessed, carried away in the surge of emotions.

Draco shuddered and groaned, resting his forehead on the glass and splaying his palms by his head for support. "Don't be such a Hufflepuff, Potter…just…fuck—" The initial burn of being filled was simmering down into an ache that promised pleasure and his walls were twitching with want. His whole body was caught in a heated frenzy and he could feel the prickle of sweat on his brow, down his back and on his arms.

Harry pressed closer then, pulling out and thrusting deep, swiveling his hips to feel Draco's closing around him.

Draco bit back a loud groan, clenching a fist on the glass. He barely registered experienced fingers wrapping around his neglected cock. "Gods, Harry…"

"Draco…"

"Harder…"

Harry was more enthusiastic then, setting a bruising pace that had Draco whimpering and moaning. He pulled Draco's slim body closer, tugging mercilessly at his erection that leaked endless beads of pre-cum.

"Ohh, I'm close…don't stop!" he pled, grabbing loosely at Harry's arm that was wound around his waist.

Also quite close to orgasm, Harry had no problem acquiescing to Draco's orders, quickly losing himself in the in and out, the heat and tightness that Draco's body provided him. Giving a sharp thrust, he felt Draco stiffen and then the hot walls were tightening around him and greedily squeezing his cock.

Draco muscles contracted in synchrony before spasms overtook his body with an intense pulsing of energy in his groin. He came with a series of loud groans, his seed spilling over in Harry's hand that was still moving over his spurting cock.

Harry followed after, emptying into Draco's body before sagging against the shower door with a groan.

"I need to breathe still…"

Harry laughed as he thrust lazily, his cum leaking from Draco's ass as his spent cock softened. "Will you help me cool down later?"

"Are you going to manhandle me into bottoming again?"

Harry growled, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder. "No, I'm going to ride you. And you know what they say…"

"What do they say?"

"_Seekers do it best_."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>ScarlettLilly<strong>


End file.
